A dream for another life time
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: ONESHOT: Miranda and Gary are in University. Gary has had a bad day... and there's only one person who can cheer him up. But when realising his true feelings for his best friend... what will happen? Will it be such fun? Warning: may contain Fluffy Fluffness :) Please R&R means so much:D


"Oi! Gary! your on cooking...!" Nick shouted from the kitchen area.

"I'm buisy... I cook every night..." Gary replied from his bedroom. He sat at his desk, it was pilled high with books and notes.

"GARY!" James screamed.

With a grunt and a moan Gary stood up; he threw his book down and slumped out of his bedroom yawning. The light from the kitchen hurt his eyes after sitting in mostly dark. "What?" he moaned as he lent against his door frame.

"Cook..." Nick insisted.

"No! i'm studying... you cook for once... you don't do anything else..." Gary replied angrily before turning away.

"What's that meant to mean?" James asked.

Gary spun around; "Well, I always cook. Neither of you ever clean up after yourself... I do everything around this place... Do something for yourself for once..."

"Come on James... lets go down the pub, we'll leave golden boy to his studying... he'll fail anyway..." Nick laughed standing up and throwing James his jacket.

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence. And take your keys... i'm not letting you in if i'm in bed..." Gary added before slamming back into his bedroom.

He slammed his door and went back over to his desk. He threw his books across the room with a slam against the wall. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he sat down on the edge of his bed sighing. His head remaining in his hands.

"Face ache..."

Gary looked up to find the familiar voice. A small sideways smile lingering on his lips. "How did you get in?"

"well; I saw Nick on the way up; he said there was no point in coming to see you, that you was in some stupid sissy huff but you know me... can't drag me away..." Miranda smiled sitting on the bed besides him. "And what's with the books everywhere...?" She added.

"Nick said i'm gonna fail... and he's right... I'm useless!" Gary complained throwing himself back on the bed.

"And since when did you pay attention to him? You're not useless at all... Whoever says my bestfriend is useless is either on drugs or too blind to see hes not..."

"What is it with you and drugs lately? you're not high are you?!" Gary teased nudging her.

"No! But Sasha is on them... she got kicked out a few days back.. I'm glad she didn't share our flat..." Miranda laughed.

"That's where she went?" Gary replied sitting back up.

Miranda nodded. Her belly suddenly rumbled.

"Hungry?" Gary laughed.

"Yeah, Stevie burnt everything..."

Gary burst out laughing. "Takeaway?"

"Only if you're having one..."

"Hell yeah; I've been abandoned after rowing over food..." Gary laughed standing up.

"I'm paying..." Miranda insisted.

"Don't be stupid... My treat..." Gary smiled throwing menus at her.

"Pizza... the usual" Miranda laughed.

"I don't even know why I give you the menus... its always the same... Meat Feast with extra topping... double cheese and stuffed crust?"

"You know me well..." Miranda smiled.

"I'll be back soon..." Gary added before walking out and down to the pay phone in the hall.

* * *

Miranda's eyes where transfixed to the screen. They decided to ditch Gary's studying after much persuasion and settled down on the bed watching a horror movie with wine; pizza and popcorn.

Gary was half watching the screen and was watching Miranda. There was something about her; something he felt... he'd never felt anything like it before. It scared him yet excited him. If he thought about it enough he reckoned he had fell for her. Fell in love with her.

Miranda suddenly jumped and Gary was torn from his thoughts. He smiled at her and started laughing; "Alright?" he joked shuffling slightly closer to him.

Miranda nodded and laughed embarrassed. She then shuffled towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nowt..." Gary replied softly before pecking the top of her head and putting his arm around her. When ever they watched films they sat like this. And it didn't feel weird at all. Well; it didn't feel weird to them... its what best friends do isn't it?

* * *

The movie ended and Miranda flicked the lamp on. They both squinted at the light.

"Lets have it... I know there's something wrong... and its not just the exam tomorrow is it?" Miranda added.

Gary sighed. "It's this place..."

Miranda looked at him confused.

"My flat mates only have me to do everything.. I'm failing in exams... I don't even have the excitement any more.. there's only one good thing in my life and that's you..."

"But you do have all the girls chasing you though..." Miranda teased sitting up crossed legged to face him.

Gary smiled and blushed. "There not my type..."

"What is you're type then?" Miranda asked intrigued.

"You.." It slipped out without him realising. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

Miranda looked at him confused. "Do you fancy me Mr Preston?" she teased.

"Maybe" Gary smiled hiding his head.

"I maybe fancy you too..." Miranda blushed hiding her head.

Gary's head shot up as he looked at her... Did she mean it?...

"I mean... I think I've fallen for you... I think I love you..." Miranda added.

"You ruined the romantic speech I was just forming in my head... but; I think I love you too..." Gary smiled. He sat up on his knees and faced her.

"So..." Miranda said softly.

Gary looked at her and smiled. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

* * *

Gary laid in bed; he looked at his clock. 4:30am. He then looked down to his side; Miranda Laid snuggled next to him fast asleep, her head nuzzled against his bare chest. He then looked at the discarded clothes around his bedroom. He chuckled slightly as he realised his boxers where hanging from the light.

He was pretty sure he was in love with Miranda. He knew he was.

He also knew he was going to fail his exam the next day. He laughed. He didn't give a damn about his exam... he had Miranda... that's all he wanted.

He had been considering a trip.. going travelling for a year or two... before he settled down... Hopefully Miranda would go with him... if not... It's a dream for another life time...

-fin-


End file.
